1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scaffolding. More specifically, the invention is a wall jack used for numerous scaffolding purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous scaffolding structures have been devised for improving workability in and around buildings and similar structures during construction thereof. One of the main problems with the deployment of scaffolding is the time and labor required to effectively erect the structure. In many instance, the deployment of a typical scaffolding network includes not only cost in labor, but cost in planning to produce a scaffolding system which is secure and reduces liabilities which may be related to mechanical failure. In this regard, the wall jack system herein described is simple to use and easy to deploy for erecting scaffolding for various construction purposes. The wall jack system unlike conventional scaffolding described hereinbelow does not require the use of mechanical fasteners for securing the structure to a wall or similar structure during construction thereof.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,995 issued to Lamb discloses a safety scaffold which mounts to a chimney. The scaffold includes a supporting cable having a plurality of spaced blocks secured thereto via a set of interconnected braces and wooden posts. A triangular shaped scaffolding structure is mechanically secured to the wall via bolt fasteners at top and bottom portions, wherein the hypotenuse portion of the structure extends away from the chimney wall and includes an arcuate support bar mounted therewith as an integral structure. The wooden posts are mechanically secured to braces via a plurality of mechanical bolt and screw fasteners for retaining or supporting wooden platforms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,181 issued to Darrey discloses a scaffold comprising spaced upright tubular members with adjustable insertable tubular elements. Each upright support is secured to a wall via L-shaped brackets permanently secured thereto by welding. The L-shaped brackets are provided with threaded apertures to receive threaded hooks which can be readily looped about a building member. The upright tubular members are adjusted vertically via two rows of oppositely spaced apertures disposed along the length thereof and stabilized by pins. A horizontal beam or A-frame member having first and second tubular members is insertably attached between the upright tubular member attached to a building member and a second upright member vertically mounted in direct alignment therewith for supporting a support board at one end of the scaffold. With the pins remove, the A-frame is adjusted vertically while constrained along and between the upright tubular members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,567 issued to Shoemaker discloses a scaffolding support having a single suspension from or hanger with a hook at its upper end and a series of adjustable openings along its length. Mounted for lengthwise adjustment on the hanger is a sleeve having a notch in its lower end for reception of a pin. Integral with the sleeve is carried an arm or shoe having notches, one of which is adapted for the reception of a pin connecting a pair of spaced plates connecting horizontal and vertical legs and joined at their outer ends by a leg of a triangular bracket or jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,510 issued to Hutchinson discloses an inverted L-shaped wall supported scaffold brace member comprising a first horizontal leg having inner and outer ends and projecting horizontally outwardly from a wall structure at its outer end. A second vertical leg of the brace member depends from the inner end of the first leg downwardly along the outer surface of the wall structure. The first leg defines a tubular receiver, square in cross-section and a tension arm which is also square in cross-section and is slidably received in the receiver in select angular positions. The tension arm includes, on its end projecting outwardly of the inner end of the horizontal leg, a lateral abutment portion for engagement with the inner surface wall structure adjacent an opening in the wall structure through which the tension arm extends. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,916 issued to Strobel discloses a similar scaffolding structure, except that an upright fixed adjacent to the support board is intersected by the top surface of the roof and secured therethrough via mechanical fasteners disposed within and through the shingles.
Other wall type scaffolding structures of conventional construction are described in patents issued to Lapp (U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,358), Yennie, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,727), Flynn (U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,549), Knauth (U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,631) and Jorrey (FR 7817715) and Rack (GB 2147345) Neither of these patents teach a combination wall and truss support wall jack as herein described. Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The wall jack unit according to the present invention is used for scaffolding purposes and includes a joist-engaging bracket or element for placement at the top of a wall that connects with a wall surface-engaging element, which connects with a base support bracket or element for supporting a wood plank between at least two of the units. Each element of the present wall jack utilizes hole-engaging connections so that a series of units can be readily joined and deployed on a variety of building or wall structures. The present unit is vertically adjustable and made of a durable steel which is resistant to weather ladened effects.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a wall jack for deploying scaffolding.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wall jack for deploying scaffolding having minimized mechanical parts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wall jack for deploying scaffolding without the need for mechanical fasteners.
Still another object of the invention is to provide wall jack for deploying scaffolding which is easy and simple to deploy without the need for extensive levelling.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.